New Super Mario Bros: Infinite Mission
New Super Mario Bros: Infinite Mission (also known as New Super Mario Bros: I.M. or simply NSMB:IM) is a Mario game for the Wii U and developed by PP. Studios. As usual, it features players, enemies, NPCs, items and bosses. There are four playable characters, Mario, Luigi, Renegoomba and Boo. The back of the case includes some advertisements for new items and the beginning of the story. Story It's Peach's birthday again. Hooray! There are presents awaiting her, and a cake. Don't forget the cake. Once the presents are unwrapped and the cake is eaten, Bowser drives his airship towards the castle. He hops out and through the right window on the top floor, he lands in the room where the party was held. He argues with the Princess for not inviting him. Peach tells him it was because he kept kidnapping her, right before Bowser got angry, grabbed her, called his son to drive the airship towards the window, and leaped onto the airship. The airship drove away, and Peach was missing. The airship and a few others meet up in the distance. Mario and Luigi looked out of the window. They saw something that looked like the Princess being chucked into Goomboss's airship. Later, a renegade Goomba who calls himself "Renegoomba" anda renegade Boo join the duo. Then the game starts. After winning World 1, the apparent Princess is chucked into Baron Burn's airship. The quadruo follow the airship, and they end up in World 2, a sandy desert. After winning World 2, the apparent Princess is chucked into King Boo's airship. The quadruo follow the airship, and they end up in World 3, a tropical rainforest. After winning World 3, the apparent Princess is chucked into Baron Brrr's airship. The quadruo follow the airship, and they end up in World 4, a snowy area. After winning World 4, the apparent Princess is chucked into King Lakitu's airship. The quadruo grab onto the airship, and they end up in World 5, up in the clouds. After beating the World 5 boss, the quadruo walk over to the "Princess" and realise it's just a decoy. Later on, when they come out of the castle, they notice Bowser's airship flying into the distance. They run as fast as they can, following the airship. They land in World 6, in the mountains, but not before a warning level about what's to come. Once the quadruo go into the World 6 castle and end up in the boss area, they notice that Bowser isn't there, but Kamek is. Once defeating this boss and escaping the castle, a bridge is built, leading to a volcanic area, but still World 6. Once the quadruo go into Bowser's Castle, located in the second half of World 6, and end up in the boss area, Bowser is there, ready to fight. After winning against him, Bowser falls into a pit of lava. He escapes as Dry Bowser and steals the Princess. The quadruo follow him, leading them into World 7, an industrial area. Once the quadruo go into the newly built Bowser's Castle, located in World 7, and end up in the boss area, Dry Bowser is there again, ready for a rematch. Kamek approaches, and casts a spell on Dry Bowser, making him enormous. After the battle is won, the Princess is safe, and the story ends. Worlds Items For the list of items, click here. Enemies (same as all the enemies from New Super Mario Bros U) Trivia *This is the first game in the NSMB:IX series, making New Super Mario Bros: Infinite Quantity the second game. *This is the first 2D Mario game to have playable characters that match an enemy species. *Surprisingly, this game has no special world. *This game includes the first appearance of the Intensity Mushroom and Power Flower. *This is the first 2D Mario game to lack an X-(->) area. *This game introduces a new type of world.